


Laundry Day

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Laundry day has never been so interesting…Drabble written for @impala-dreamer’s Tell Me a Story drabble challenge.Prompt “I think you’d look super cute in pink.” Prompt in bold.





	Laundry Day

Most people hated laundry day, but you didn’t mind it. It gave you an excuse for super comfortable clothing and good music. With headphones blaring and booty shaking, you danced yourself around the bunker picking up discarded clothing from both Winchesters and yourself. Ever since you moved in with the brothers, you were designated for laundry day. They hated washing clothes, and it was obvious by the amount of laundry you had already collected. After re-checking all the rooms you headed to the laundry room with your baskets in tow unaware that you were being watched.  
You were in for a long day, so after loading the washer with the first load you removed the deafening music from your ears and looked around for a cozy spot to settle into. You ended up just sitting in front of the machines to wait, back to the door. The room was almost eerily quiet, but you shrugged it off and made yourself comfortable opening your favorite book that Sam had given you and delving right into the story. Sam had gone unnoticed for the entire time he had watched you move around the bunker in your shorty shorts and tank top without a bra, but he could no longer hold himself back. He appeared behind you, pushing his hard chest against your back and grazing his chin on the sensitive skin of your neck.

You had been a couple pages in when you nearly jumped out of your skin. “Sam!” You yelled, irritated. He laughed, but kept up his nuzzling. “Stop stalking me.” You warned, feigning annoyance. “Stop being so cute then.” He kissed down your throat biting gently when he reached your collarbone, you moaned breathlessly, pushing back against him. Sam took that as a cue to continue and proceeded to undress you unhurriedly. Once he had you bare to his touch he removed his own clothes, placing his t-shirt and flannel underneath you to give you some protection from the cold concrete flooring.  
His kisses were slow and calculated and the heat of his body scorched you as he laid himself between your open thighs. “I love laundry day.” He groaned, pushing up into you. Your mouth formed a silent “o” as he entered you and began to move. He wasted no time, pounding into you over and over forcing you higher and higher before bringing you crashing back down to drown in the most intense orgasm imaginable. Your release brought on his and he came calling your name in between deep animalistic grunts and growls. When you both returned to reality, Sam moved to lie next to you. Minutes ticked by without a word until on a sigh he complained, “Last time you did laundry my underwear came back pink.” You laughed, “I think you’d look super cute in pink.” Sam snorted loudly before pouncing on you, tickling you ceaselessly.


End file.
